


I'll Take Care Of You

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall hurts his back and can't really move, but Zayn gives him a blowjob anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care Of You

“Goodnight, everybody!” Liam calls out into his microphone, waving to the masses of people in the crowd. All 5 boys take a bow, before Louis raises the microphone to his lips.

“We gotta leave at some point, boys.” Louis said, tilting his head to the side a bit. The boys all waved one last time at the crowd before running off, aside from Niall, who stood in front of the crowd longer than necessary, waving and laughing at signs he was able to see under the bright spotlight. Zayn looked behind him, noticing Niall there. Zayn stopped, peeking his head out to see Niall laughing at a particularly rude sign. Zayn walked out, the screams of thousands of girls getting louder, walking towards his (secret) boyfriend, hooking his arm around Niall’s and pulling the blonde towards his body. Niall jumped and spun around quickly, too quickly, because his expression of shock quickly turned into one of pain as he pulled a muscle in his back.

“Ah, fuck!” Niall swore, using the arm that Zayn wasn’t holding to cradle his back, stumbling off stage with one more weak wave to the crowd.

—

“That really hurt, Zayn.” Niall complained, lying on his back on his hotel bed while Zayn sat across the room, watching TV and occasionally glancing over at his boyfriend.

“I didn’t even hurt you, you’re the one who spazzed out and hurt yourself.” Zayn replied for the umpteenth time, looking over at the blonde with a sort of annoyed affectionate glare. “Not my fault, babe.”

“You’re the one who scared me, it’s close enough.” Niall whined, and Zayn took a deep breath before getting up and walking over to where Niall lay, gently but roughly flipping him over, ignoring the pained ‘ouch, holy shit’ that escaped Niall’s lips before leaning down and kissing him.

“Sorry, okay? Let me make it up to you.” Zayn whispered against Niall’s lips, his neck, his shoulder, his chest, smiling softly.

“I can’t, my back hurts way too much.” Niall said, bringing him up and pressing another gentle kiss to Zayn’s lips.

“Then let me take care of you.” Zayn spoke, trailing his fingers down Niall’s torso, stopping at the hem of the blonde’s jeans to unbutton them and pull them down with one hand, keeping hazel on blue.

“I-I can’t move.” Niall stammered, closing his eyes as Zayn let his hand slip between fabric and skin, taking hold of Niall’s length, all the while holding himself above Niall’s body with his other arm.

“Then don’t.” Zayn whispered, slowly moving his hand up and down, smiling at the reaction he got out of his boyfriend, a gasp then a shudder. Zayn let go of Niall’s dick, lifting it to spit in his palm before reaching back down and setting a quick pace, watching Niall’s pupils dilate as they settled on his face, feeling the little shaky breaths that settled on Zayn’s face. Zayn moved his fist faster, letting his thumb graze the tip of Niall’s cock every time he made it to the top before plunging back down. Niall fought to keep his eyes open, biting his lip so hard Zayn was surprised it didn’t bleed, his breaths coming out even more unstable, if possible, as fire hot pleasure began to coil in his gut.

“I-I’m going to come, oh shit,” Niall breathed as Zayn went faster, if possible, watching Niall’s chest heave up and down, his head tilt back as he opened his mouth, a heavy breath filling up the space of the room. Zayn bit his lip and lifted himself off of Niall, wanting to watch him come. He didn’t stop his hand movements as Niall gasped, his body convulsing slightly as ribbons of white streaked their way across Niall’s bare stomach, riding out his orgasm. When Niall whimpered, Zayn stopped, leaning down to press gentle kisses all over his boyfriend’s face.

“Go shower, it’ll be good for your back.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/28863685719/title-ill-take-care-of-you-pairing-ziall) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
